Mermaids
Mermaids (マーメイド Māmeido) are half-human, half-fish creatures that live anywhere in the sea. They exist from ancient years and from then they are not known as species, for a great number of humans. Species Characteristics Mermaids are legendary aquatic creatures with the heads and torsos of beautiful human females and the tails of fish. They have lived in the seas for centuries. They are seen as equals by the Ancient emperor, Mikeru since they also understand the importance of the Earth and both possess supernatural powers. Mermaids are a female only species and are born in a magical seashell within their kingdom's castle. They are the chosen people of Aqua Regina and the seven mermaid princesses can summon her when they combine their singing. Mermaids possess a pearl tear which they hide in their shell lockets. The pearl tear is the source of the mermaids' beautiful singing voices and without them, they cannot hold a tune. The princess pearls possess extremely powerful magic and all seven can summon and command Aqua Regina. Mermaids are good beings but if a mermaid's heart were to suffer from a terrible loss or traumatic event like betrayal, she may become wicked like Sara. When a mermaid's heart darkens, her long hair becomes black and her tail becomes a deep black covered in thick, sharp-edged scales. Appearance Mermaids are very similar to humans from the middle of the body and up, although they always wear a brassiere and a shell locket. From the middle of the body and down they have a fish-tail. The hair and the tail color of them depends on, in which kingdom of mermaids they belong to. The different kinds of mermaids are: * North Pacific Ocean Mermaids (Pink tails, while hair and eye color varies) * South Pacific Ocean Mermaids (Yellow tails, hair and eyes) * Arctic Ocean Mermaids (Indigo tails, hair and eyes) * North Atlantic Ocean Mermaids (Green tails, predominantly green hair and eyes) * South Atlantic Ocean Mermaids (Aqua tails, hair and eyes) * Antarctic Ocean Mermaids (Purple tails, hair and eyes) * Indian Ocean Mermaids (Orange tails, hair and eyes) Rules Mermaids are the rulers of the seas and each of the seven seas and the creatures within them are ruled by a mermaid kingdom. The creatures of the sea love the mermaids and look up to them. The mermaids treat each other and their subjects with respect and kindness. When a mermaid turns thirteen, she has a Coming of Age Ceremony but if a mermaid does not have her pearl tear, she cannot have the ceremony until she gets it back. When mermaids turn thirteen, they are allowed to visit the surface. A Mermaid is not allowed to tell to any human who they really are or they will turn into bubbles. However that doesn't happen, in case they tell their identity to sea creatures or other mermaids and if the human were to find out on their own, the mermaid would be spared from this horrible fate. They can also come of age siren. Kingdoms The mermaids around the sea, live in seven separate kingdoms. The kingdoms cooperate in case of emergency. The mermaid castles are located in the kingdoms and they are the center of them. These castles are the: #North Pacific Ocean Castle #South Pacific Ocean Castle #North Atlantic Ocean Castle #South Atlantic Ocean Castle #Arctic Ocean Castle #Antarctic Ocean Castle #Indian Ocean Castle Messengers The mermaids from a kingdom need to talk with mermaids from other kingdoms. To do so they use several sea creatures. Each kingdom uses different sea creatures. *Arctic Ocean Mermaids have orcas. *South Pacific Ocean Mermaids,theirs is unknown. *South Atlantic Ocean Mermaids possibly have jellyfish because Hanon keeps a pet jellyfish. *North Pacific Ocean Mermaids have dolphins. *North Atlantic Ocean Mermaids have whales. *Indian Ocean Mermaids,theirs is unknown. *Antarctic Ocean Mermaids have penguins. Powers Main Page: Powers Mermaid Princesses' voices are very beautiful and powerful. They have lot's of effect on sea monsters such as Sheshe and Mimi. They can turn into Pichi Pichi Voice with their Pearl Tear. Although the Shell Lockets they keep it in, have no magic powers, they just use it to keep their Pearl Tear safe, plus it matches their outfit. All mermaids can breathe air and water, swim incredibly fast and survive at depths no human could ever reach with being crushed by the extreme water pressure. Mermaids can swim in the cold waters of the Antarctic without feeling the cold. Mermaids can also communicate with every aquatic animal. A mermaid can change her fish tail and assume human form and walk on land. If they get wet while in human form, they will instantly change back into a mermaid. In some circumstances, a mermaid in human form cannot transform into a mermaid unless their pearl gets wet, just like Lucia in Episode 52 and Episode 16 of Pure when the water only reached up to her feet. Mermaid Songs Mermaid Princesses have a great variety of songs that can defeat their enemies and bring peace to their kingdoms. These songs are: #Legend of Mermaid (Most Common Song) #Koi wa Nandaro (Lucia's Image Song) #Super Love Songs! #Kizuna #Yume no Sono Saki e #Splash Dream (Lucia's Image Song) #Ever Blue (Hanon's Image Song) #Star Jewel (Rina's Image Song) #Aurora no Kaze ni Notte (Karen's Image Song) #Return to the Sea (Sara's Image Song) #Kodou ~Perfect Harmony~ #Mother Symphony #Mizuiro no Senritsu (Hanon's Image Song) #Piece of Love (Rina's Image Song) #Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari #Beautiful Wish (Seira's Image Song) #Kibou No Kaneoto #Birth of Love (Seira's Image Song) Known Mermaids * Lucia Nanami (princess) * Hanon Hôshô (princess) * Rina Tôin (princess) * Karen (princess) * Noel (princess) * Coco (princess) * Sara (princess) * Seira (princess) * Nikora Nanami * Meru * Meru's Mother * The Ancient Mermaid Trivia *The Mermaids from all the oceans call their princess by adding "-sama" to the end of their name. (Example: Hanon-sama, Coco-sama and Karen-sama.) *Each mermaid color corresponds to a day of the week. *It seems, using Seira's birth as evidence, that if a mermaid princess dies a new one will be born to take her place. Category:Mermaids Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Seira Category:Sara Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Karen Category:Noel Category:Coco Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Nikora Nanami Category:Meru